Broken
by silly-dreamer96
Summary: Two types of people are hidden here. The buyers...and the bought. Yes people are bought here. Ridiculous? Maybe. Illegal? Definitely. Did any if that matter to the sick people who sat in their soft chairs watching the stage? Not a chance.  R&R please! And u fixed it so its not a single paragraph


This fic is going to be mainly dark pairings are going to be mattxmello melloxnear rated m for reasons I can't say without spoiling but mostly mellos mouth and maybe citrus? That depends on reviews I get! also i am so sorry for when this last loaded cuz it ended up as a single paragraph...but i fixed it! hope you like it i worked super hard!

Broken

Many things are hidden in here. Pain, fear, people. Darkness shrouds it all with the exception of a few dull lamps and a spotlight that shine the moon and stars in the night, There was nothing but the suffocating darkness.

Two types of people are hidden here. The buyers...and the bought. Yes people are bought here. Ridiculous? Maybe. Illegal? Definitely. Did any if that matter to the sick people who sat in their soft chairs watching the stage? Not a chance.

The auctioneer started describing the next person as he was led on the stage

"This red head is rather feisty." This was said as they dragged the dead weight of a glaring lanky teen onto the stage. "but he has experience. He worked in a well known club for, 5 years." The goons dragging him shove the red head to his knees and grab his hair yanking it so he finally looked at the audience. The green eyes are pained and defiant as if saying

I will never give in. No matter what you put me through.

Sitting up straighter in my chair I take interest in the spirit of the stranger. Not many people have any spirit left in them by the time they make it onto this stage, it's beat out of them long before they even enter the building.

The auctioneers demanding voice rings out filling the silence "well start the bidding at 500!" those idiots are going to loose money. the toned body kneeling on the stage is worth triple that much. A blur moves in my peripheral catching my attention. Some slime-ball with greasy slicked back hair and greedy eyes had raised his vile hand.

The auctioneer voice boomed again " 500! 550?! Anyone?!"

My hand on it's own accord shoots into the air. I would not let this disgusting idiot buy the spirited boy only to crush his spirit! The price shot up into the thousands and still the man hadn't dropped out. I only had about two thousand dollars in cash with me and I would use it all on this red head if I have to. The man gave me an irritated look clearly he'd run out of money. Sending him a smug smirk I stood and walked to the stage to claim my prize. The men holding the boy handed my the leash

"be careful he's very free spirited."

My smirk faded to a glare "don't you think I know that you idiot? Obviously you haven't managed to ruin him." spinning on my heel I stalk to the back of the buildings where people could be heard as they got 'aquatinte'd with their new owner or slave. The farther into the building we went the worse the sounds got they went from nervous chatter to pain filled screams. The slave I was leading slowly tensed up. He must know what's happening behind those doors. Only an idiot wouldn't. Finally I found an open room and after half dragging the red head into the room I turned to close and lock the door. The bed was dirty with left over bodily fluids from the rooms previous occupants so I stood across from the redhead and carefully leaned myself against the wall.

"What's your name?" his fist clenched and his head bowed shaking from some emotion...most likely anger. That's what I would feel in his situation. A few minutes tick by silently before my patience wore thin "well?!"

His voice was soft and deceivingly calm

"If your going to rape and beat me get it over with. Call me whatever you want." My eyes narrow spirit is fine but not disrespect. Stalking to him I raise my fist and send it slamming...into his palm. My gaze flys from his pale hand closing over my fist to his bright green eyes in surprise he returns my shocked expression with a slight smirk

"If you want to beat me fine. But I won't sit here like a bitch and let you."

Shock switches to anger. How dare he?! Tackling him to the floor we wrestle throwing punches and clawing.

(mainly done by me)

The redhead slams my back to the ground easily pinning me. I'm sweaty and out of breath while he's barley even tired. How embarrassing. My head jerks to the side refusing to meet his gaze "Fine don't tell me your name. Just lemme up idiot." try as I might it didn't sound like an insult. It sounded like I wad pouting ad if I didn't pout. You can't run the mafia and frekin pout!

"Matt." my attention snaps to the male pinning me

"what the hell are you talking about?" irritation colors my tone did he expect recto buy him a Matt as a reward for pinning me?

His smirk widens amusement lighting his eyes "You asked my name. It's Matt."

"oh...Mello. Hey matt?" careful to keep my tone sweet and not pissed I mean... No one would be able to tell the difference between my screams and his.

"hm?" that same almost happy smirk god he wad irritating me!

"would you be so kind as to get the FUCK OFF ME?!" laughing he did so, pulling me up as he did, so that we were both standing I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips maybe this wouldn't be so bad... I'd never had someone around who was brave enough to stand up to me.

so thats it...please review i know its short but its a first chapter...all reviews will be appreciated and if youve any suggestions on what happens next im open to ideas


End file.
